The Konoha Ten
by Crissy-ox
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but this story doesn't have anything to do with Naruto characters. But, it is somewhat similar to the events and places. This is my first Facfic..don't blame for bad story writting XD. I hope you like it.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Note that this story is somewhat similar to Naruto and the setting of the Naruto series. We made it this way..for fun. Please review - Note. I don't own Naruto...but I do own this story D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 0 (Introductions)

Name: Paterson Crissy

Age: 14

Status: Genin

Birth: April 3rd

Hair: Dark Red

Eyes: Purple

Likes: Jeff, drinking, fun, Punk music, her friends, training, and guys.

Dislikes: Bitchy people, people who hate her for no reason, bees and bats.

Personality: Funny, smart, kind and sexy.

Name: Aguillon Em

Age: 14

Status: Genin

Birth: June 9th

Hair: Midnight blue

Eyes: Pink

Likes: Guys, friends, Andrew, Japanese arts, archery and swords.

Dislikes: Girly things, needles, getting sick and enemies.

Personality: Laid back, smart, sexy and kind.

Name: Aguillon Deb

Age: 14

Status: Genin

Birth: June 9th

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Honey

Likes: Guys, Dave, hip-hop, friends, making cheesecake, cheese and swearing.

Dislikes: Cheese haters, blood and Emo's.

Personality: Cute, funny, smart and laid back.

Name: Rojas Stef

Age: 14

Status: Genin

Birth: April 22nd

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Likes: Guys, Krish, running, her friends and food.

Dislikes: Being lazy, creepy people, slimly things.

Personality: Kind, loving and thoughtful.

Name: Umutoni Sandra

Age: 14

Status: Genin

Birth: Oct. 31st

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Guys, music, Simon and dancing.

Dislikes: Punks, enemies and evil.

Personality: Outgoing, loud and energetic.

Name: Mongrain Dave

Age: 14

Status: Genin

Birth: Aug. 29th

Hair: Dark blue

Eyes: Golden yellow

Likes: Lifting weights, fun, girls, friends, and Deb and rock music.

Dislikes: Nothing really, only his enemies.

Personality: Laid back, sweet and funny.

Name: Marzden Krish

Age: 16

Status: Genin

Birth: June 29th

Hair: Yellow

Eyes: Orange

Likes: Aliens, video games, girls, Stef and sports.

Dislikes: Boring people, being bored, sweets and his older sister.

Personality: Shy, nice and quiet.

Name: Ledrew Jeff

Age: 14

Status: Genin

Birth: Oct. 9th

Hair: Dark purple

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Sex, girls, porn, drinking, having fun, Crissy, his friends and food.

Dislikes: Drugs, people who hate him and nerds.

Personality: Sweet, funny, a bit self-centered and seductive.

Name: Simon

Age: 14

Status: Genin

Birth: N/A

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Black

Likes: Girls, Sandra, soccer, music and archery.

Dislikes: Boring people, sitting still and being told what to do.

Personality: Outgoing, funny and loud.

Name: Andrew

Age: 16

Status: Genin

Birth: N/A

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Blue

Likes: Nothing much, just Em.

Dislikes: Anything girly.

Personality: Quiet, dark and mysterious.

Goals, Bloodline limits and Justus

Crissy

Goal: To avenge the death of her parents.

Bloodline limit: Double personality. When she becomes mad, her "other side" comes out and she is stronger.

Most like: Sasuke (Her ambition).

Em

Goal: To kill a certain person.

Bloodline: Reads minds.

Most like: Anko (Her revenge).

Deb

Goal: Lee's goal.

Justus: None. She's a taijutsu expert.

Most like: Rock lee (her goal).

Stef

Goal: To become a medical ninja for ANBU.

Justus: Medical jutsus/ super strength (doesn't use often).

Most like: Sakura (Week and will).

Sandra

Bloodline: Creates sound waves at high frequencies.

Most like: Ino (Her loudness).

David

Bloodline: Able to double his size or any part of his body.

Most like: Chouji (His Jutsus...He's not fat).

Krish

He specializes in poison and herbs.

Most like: Tenten (Their both experts at something).

Jeff

Jutsus: Sexy no jutsu, fire jutsus.

Most like: Naruto (Jutsus and perverted-ness… from in the manga).

Simon

Jutsus: Animal jutsus.

He owns a hawk.

Most like: Kiba (He has an animal).

Andrew

Bloodline limit: Can call spirits (good or evil) for fighting in battle.

Most like: Neji (His serious-ness).


	2. Gathering the ten

**Yay! My first chapter! I hope you enjoy . P.S. I still don't own Naruto. But I do own these characters D.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" Crissy screamed.

"Oh what did I do now?" Jeff asked.

"Well, for one thing, you tried to see me naked while I was changing! Then you-"

"Crissy-kun! Jeff-kun! Hokage-sama wants to see you in her office!" Shizune announced.

The hopeless couple stopped arguing and walked towards the Hokage's office.

"Well talk about this later." Crissy said in a threatening voice.

20 minutes later.

Jeff and Crissy walked out of the Hokage's office with a mission from then and their friends. The first thing for them to do was to assemble their teammates. Crissy decided to get her long time friend Emilia first. She had a very good idea of where she would be: the archery field. So Jeff and Crissy walked through the village to find the archery fields.

When they finally reached the fields, they found Emilia lying in the soft green grass, wind blowing in her face with the bow and arrow beside her.

"Emilia-Chan! I have something important to tell you!" Crissy screamed.

"Ugh, what now? Can't a girl get her sleep?!" Em yelled, a bit pissed off.

"Sorry, but Tsunade-sama told us to get you. So if you don't get up, I'll burn your hair" Jeff said.

"Jeff! How dare you speak to my friend like that!" Crissy said while hitting him lightly on the head.

"Can't you guys stop fighting for at least two seconds?" Em complained.

"She/He started it!" they both said pointing at each other.

"Whatever." Em sighed. "Well, let's get down to the next person. And I definitely know where he will be".

Knock Knock

"Andrew!, Open the door! It's Em!"

The door opened to reveal a handsome young emo boy.

"Ya?" Andrew asked.

"Umm… we have to go with them" Em said while pointing to Jeff and Crissy.

"Umm…okay..." Andrew replied confused, but shrugged it off.

"So who's next?"

A young girl was training inside a dojo, sweating like crazy.

"198….199….200….201…."

"Deb! Hey! Whoa, you still do lots of push-ups eh?" Exclaimed amazed.

"Yep, after all, If I don't train, I will never fulfill my goal" she said with a thumb up.

"Okay, well, who's left?"

CLANG "Phew, that was a good work out." Said a young, muscular boy, dropping his 200 pound weights onto a rack.

"Dave! Over here!" screamed Deb from across the street.

Dave looked up to see Deb, Crissy, Jeff, Andrew and Em.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dave asked.

"Well, we needed members for our mission," explained Jeff "We just though that we'd include you to our team."

"Right", Dave said honored.

"So if I'm correct, theirs only four left?"


	3. The mission

Chapter 2

While the group was walking to find the remaining four, they heard a loud noise. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pretty young girl with a boy tied to a stick randomly appeared from out of the blue.

"What the f-"Deb started but was cut off by Crissy's hand.

"Hello my friends! Tsunade-bachan told us about the mission, therefore, we came to look for you!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Sandra! Get me down!" the boy whined.

"Now now Simon, don't be so hasty" she replied.

"Anyways, now it's just the lovebirds that are left right?"

A cute couple is walking hand in hand towards the eight teammates.

"Thank you very much for the present Krish. It's beautiful!" the girl exclaimed in delight while looking at a diamond necklace.

"No problem Stef" he replied coolly.

"Yo lovers! Over here!" Sandra said, "We have a mission, let's bounce!" she exclaimed happily while literally jumping up and down.

"Okay, well, now that we're all here, I suppose you all want to know about this mission" Jeff started. "Some extremely secret 'things' were stolen from the Mizukage by an S-rank criminal who was a former member of The Akatsuki. If these 'things' fall into the wrong hands, it's destruction to the Mist and it can happen to Konoha, since we don't really know what it is. Jeff said.

"So why are they sending us? Why isn't ANBU going?" Stef asked.

"The ANBU is also going there, their tracking down the criminal while we investigate" Crissy replied.

"So what is this 'thing' about?" Em asked.

"We don't know" Sandra said.

"How are we going to find out what this 'thing' is about?" Andrew asked, not really caring for the matter.

"That's why were going to split into groups of two" Simon said." I will go with Sandra, Jeff will go with Crissy, Em with Andrew, Stef with Krish and Deb will go with Dave" Simon explained.

"Hai!" they all replied and went off to get prepared for the next day.

The next day, they all met up at the gates of Konoha.

"Okay listen up everyone!" Tsunade said. "You will be assigned each a place to investigate for clues." "Simon and Sandra will go to Sand, Deb and Dave will go on to the Mist, Em and Andrew to The Hidden Shadow village, Stef and Krish to lighting and last but not least, Jeff and Crissy to the Earth country."

"Wait one minute! I thought we were all going to the Mist?" asked Crissy confused.

"No, this S-rank criminal has been said to have passed these places. You will investigate there and you will all come and meet back here in one week."

"Hai!" the ten Genins replied.

"Oh, and just one more thing. Do not go near The Sound country" Tsunade warned".

"Hai" and they all headed their separate ways.


	4. On The Way There

Chapter 3

(On the way to Mist with Deb and Dave)

"You know, you shouldn't ONLY do weights" Deb said.

"I don't, I train. I do taijutsu when I spar with you" he told her while having flashbacks of them training together.

"Yeah I guess you-AH! DAMN IT!!" Deb yelled loudly as she tried to lift herself off the ground while glaring at the rock that tripped her.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist and being lifted off the ground.

"You know, weights do help in situations like these" he said while still carrying her off the ground.

"Ah! Are you comparing me to a pair of weights?!" she asked a bit angrily.

"No! That's not what I meant. I meant that lifting weights comes in handy for situations like these. You know, when a beautiful girl is tripped by a rock" he said while looking directly in her glowing, honey colored eyes.

"W-W-what the..." Deb said blushing. "Who said I was beautiful?" she asked.

"I did" he said turning around and walking away.

"_That was weird_" she thought. "Damn, I can't even see where I'm going in this thick mist".

(On the way to Sand with Simon and Sandra)

"Simon!" Sandra whined.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Well, my foot is giving out and I think it's sprained. Could you please give me a hm…a piggy back ride to the village until we get to the village or something" she asked while blushing a tiny bit.

"Eh….you want me (gulp) to give you a piggy back ride?" he asked, blushing even more than her.

"Y-yes" she answered.

"Well, I guess I could" he said.

A second later, Sandra was on his back.

The walk to the village was silent. Simon had noticed that Sandra had fallen asleep on his back. As soon as he got to a tree with enough shade, he laid her down at the foot of the tree and bandaged her ankle.

5 minutes later

Sandra started to awaken and suddenly felt something wrapped around her ankle. She noticed that someone had bandaged it.

"_I guess Simon did it" she thought. "I should thank him"._

"So you're awake" a voice said coming from behind her.

"Uh, yeah" she said getting up and facing him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me" she said blushing.

"Yeah, no problem" he answered.

They both smiled.

(On the way to lighting with Stef and Krish)

"_Man why does she have to talk so much?"_ Krish thought.

"Krish are you listening?" Stef asked.

"Uh, wha-, yeah, I've been listening" he said.

"Okay, so what's the last thing I said?" she snapped.

"You said 'Okay, so what's the last thing I said'" he answered with a cool tone and a victory smile.

"You bas-"

Suddenly, she felt Krish's hot lips pressed down on her own. A couple of minutes later, they broke apart.

"Sorry, your lips are just too hard to resist sometimes" he said, while starring deeply into her green eyes.

BANG!

"Ahh!" Stef screamed as she jumped from the shock of the thunder roaring.

"Damn, why did you have to ruin the moment? I had you right where I wanted and we're all by ourselves" he whispered in her ear. Suddenly, Stef felt something warm go up her leg.

"You perv!" She yelled while backing away.

(On the way to Shadow with Em and Andrew)

"Andrew?" Emilia said.

"Hm?"

"Why are you always so dark but mysterious? It's like you have a whole past that no one knows about" she said again while still walking behind him.

"Hm?"

"Gah, never mind!" "Ah!" she yelled as she bumped into a hard warm back.

"Why did you stop?" she questioned.

"Do you always talk this much? I mean, for a hot, sexy, and tempting girl like yourself, I expected more like a quiet you. I guess I was wrong" he said smirking.

"Oh really? And for a hot and mysterious guy like yourself, I'd expect more than an "Hm" coming from your mouth" she replied.

"Heh! Nice come back" he said and started to walk again.

"_Did he mean that about me?"_ she thought.

"_Did she mean that about me_?" he thought.

(On the way to Earth with Crissy and Jeff)

Crissy and Jeff were too tired to keep walking. After a while, they decided to set camp and call it a day on walking. After all, The Earth country was the furthest country away from Konoha.

While it was dark

"Uh Jeff, I've been wanting to apologizes about this morning. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you that way even if you ARE a pervert." Crissy said while sitting by the fire that they had made.

"Don't worry about it. And you know, if you hadn't noticed I was there, I would have probably seen the whole thing!" Jeff said while looking at the fire.

"Gah! Okay, can't you at least be a little less perverted for one day? Hmm?! I mean, who taught you to be a perv! GEE, I bet in your spare time you read those books that Kakashi reads!" She snapped while getting up and walking to her tent.

"_Hopeless woman!"_ he thought.

Later On That Night

"Crissy" Jeff whispered form outside her tent.

"Go away mom. I need 5 more minutes" she answered back (she's still quite sleepy).

"WHAT?!" he shouted, storming inside the tent, waking a very tired Crissy.

"What's your problem? Waking up a sleeping person like that!?" she snapped, getting up and close to the face of the "oh so very mad Jeff".

"You called me your MOTHER!!" he shouted!

"Oh…..uh, sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to. I was dreaming ok?" she said while blushing.

"Ouuu is that a blush I see on your face?" he asked while slowly getting closer to her.

"AHH! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" she yelled while kicking him out of the tent!

"Be nicer woman! And Good-night!" he yelled while walking away from the tent and into his own.


End file.
